


Blank

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Jealous Luke, Jealous Michael, Kitten Calum, M/M, Riding, Slut Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael picks the next tape but notices it's blank. He doesn't want to watch it, but Luke wants to. They watch it and find out Calum has a few things he's been keeping from Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank

"Look, I'm just saying that it's stupid for you to be upset about Ashton fucking me like a princess. It was just once." 

"I'm not upset. It's just weird that you would do that when you said you'd never act like Calum," he said unlocking his door and pushing it harder than necessary. 

"Are you jealous," Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not, that's crazy!" 

"You are, oh my god," Michael smiled. 

"I'm not jealous," Luke said loudly. 

"Luke, that is so cute," Michael said jumping on his back and resting his head against his shoulder. 

Luke walked inside carrying Michael over to the couch and dropping him. He heard a small yelp and a groan in annoyance. Luke smiled and walked into the kitchen fixing a sandwich. Michael sat up on the couch and looked at Luke with a pout. Luke raised an eyebrow, "what is it?" 

"Stop making food." 

"No, I'm hungry." 

"And I'm horny. Come on." 

"Michael...food." 

"Luke...fucking."

"I just made this." 

"Come over here and let's do it on the couch." 

"No." 

"Come on, you can fuck me anywhere."

"Babe." 

"Think about all the different place we could be, Luke. On your bed, shower, floor, on your desk, on the counter, against the wall...we can do it anywhere. The possibilites are endless."

"I'm making food." 

"Come on, I could blow you. You could put your tongue anywhere," he smiled 

"Baby, I need my food." 

Michael sighed, "fine. I'm just gonna put in a tape and help myself."

"Alright. Do you want a sandwich?" 

"Do I-? I'm watching porn. Who eats while watching porn?" 

"Everyone does it." 

"No...they don't. Wait, do you?"

"No," he said thinking about all the times he re-watched a few of the tapes around breakfast and dinner. 

"Anyway, what was the last one you watched?" 

"Calum's playtime or something." 

"Oh then you should be on the one where...wait. What's this?" 

"What is it," Luke asked. 

"It's got a ten on it, but I've never seen this one." 

"Put it in." 

"I'm sorry, have you never seen the ring? You know bad things always happen when you watch a tape you've never seen before." 

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. What's it say?" 

"Nothing, it's blank," he told him. 

"Put it in." 

"And get killed by the evil little girl? No thank you." 

"Fine, I'll put it in," he said taking the sandwich and walking over to Michael. 

He takes the tape and puts it in sitting down on the couch. Michael's eyes are shut and Luke finishes his sandwich carefully watching the screen. He sees Calum sitting on a bed he didn't recognize. He was sitting with two guys next to him, and Luke recognized them almost immediately as Ashton's friends Louis and Zayn. Calum looked as if he was really happy. Luke squinted for a second trying to make out what was on his neck. After looking over it he decided it was a collar.

"How are you feeling, Kitten," Zayn asked. 

"Do you still want to do this," Louis asked. 

"Yeah," he giggled looking up at both of them. 

"Michael, what's wrong with Calum," Luke asked. 

"I didn't think Calum had it in him to kind of experiment like this and take my advice," Michael says. 

"What is it, what's with him," Luke asked. 

"He's fucking drunk. It's making him all giggly," Michael said. 

They're both looking at the screen and Calum groans and closes his eyes a little, "I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, we know, but you have to stay awake, Kitten," Louis says. 

"Mhmm, because you both have to fuck me," he smiled. 

"You are such a good boy for us, you know that," Zayn asked.

He giggled, "are you just saying that because you want me to do more stuff for you?" 

"No. I'm saying it because you are so good for us. Now we have to get you ready, okay?" 

"Yeah," Calum laughed. 

Louis moved Calum onto his stomach and lifted him so that his hips were off the bed and he was on his knees with his face against the mattress. Zayn took off the dark blue underwear and put his hands on Calum's ass sliding them up his sides. Calum sighed and let Zayn spread his cheeks before he began to feel a hot tongue lick at his tight pink hole. Calum moaned and Zayn took that as a sign to keep going. Louis lifted Calum's face with his hand. Calum looked up at him moaning when Zayn's tongue pushed into him. Calum sucked in a breath before letting out a moan.

"Is he making you feel good, Kitten," Louis asked. 

He smiled and nodded, "can I make you feel good, daddy?" 

Louis smiled at his question and held his cock in his other hand. Calum took that as a yes and licked the tip slow kissing down his length before sucking on his balls. Louis moaned and his hand went to the soft black hair in front of him. He licked his way back up and took him in his mouth. He was sleepy, but he opened his mouth more to let Louis reach his throat. He moaned around him when Zayn licked and sucked at his hole. He pulled back and Michael spoke. 

"Wow, so...wait. Calum's a slut," Michael asked. 

"Yeah, you should have seen him the other day, so fucking sexy. I had him on the floor and he was so hot, I swear he-" 

"You had sex with Calum," he asked looking a little shocked. 

"You didn't know?" 

"No, he never said anything about it," Michael said softly. 

"Is that a problem?" 

"I-no," he said turning back to the TV.

"Mikey, are you jealous?" 

"No, why would I be? You're not my real boyfriend. You're just that guy I let fuck me sometimes," he said. 

"Mikey," he sighed. 

Michael looked a little upset so Luke pulled him into his lap before letting him settle against him. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. Michael was stiff for a minute before he relaxed into Luke's touch and got comfortable. They looked at the TV again. Michael had never seen Calum like this. He's seen innocent Calum, but never slutty Calum. He shifted in Luke's arms just a little, but tried not to get Luke's attention. Luke was too focused on the screen to notice Michael. 

"Kitten," Louis said softly. 

"Yes, daddy?" 

"Can you sit up for us?" 

He nodded and Zayn sat pulled him onto his lap. Louis pulled out a bottle of lubricant and poured a lot into his hand. He easily slid two fingers in Calum causing him to only groan. 

"How does that feel, baby?" 

"Good, it doesn't hurt that bad." 

"I guess a few drinks really did get you into a better mood," he said taking them out to stroke himself. 

He handed the bottle to Zayn and continued to cover his cock in the sticky clear liquid. 

"Go sit on your daddy's lap," Zayn said.

Calum moved onto Louis lap and relaxed against him. Calum spread his legs and Louis slid in him slow causing Calum to groan again. Calum watched Zayn cover his own cock in the lubricant and Luke sat up straighter. 

"No way, is he gonna...take both of them?" 

Michael felt Luke's arms slowly loosen up around him and he slowly moved to the other side of the couch without Luke noticing. His eyes were glued to the screen and Michael looked at the screen before shifting uncomfortably in his spot. He watched Luke watch Zayn ease into Calum little by little until Calum had taken both of them. 

"How do you feel, sweetheart," Louis asked. 

"I feel full," he giggled leaning forward to kiss Zayn. 

"Yeah? Do you wanna keep going?" 

"Uh huh, I want to make both of you cum in me." 

"I don't think Ashton would like that very much." 

"Ash doesn't need to know. It can just be our little secret," he said turning his head to kiss Louis. 

They moved to his neck kissing on both sides while their hands roamed his body. 

"Y-You guys aren't going to tell my daddy, are you," he asked sounding worried. 

They both stopped sucking on his skin and looked at each other. 

"If he finds out he'll get angry with me. You can't tell him," he said shaking his head.

"We wont tell anyone, Kitten, we promise. This tape is just for us," Zayn smiled. 

"You can watch it too, I want you to see how good you look when we both fuck you," Louis said. 

"I want both of you to move. Please? I'll be good." 

"You'll be good," Zayn asked. 

"So good." 

"Promise?" 

"Pinkie promise," he smiled. 

"Do you remember the word we say when we don't want to do this anymore?" 

"Mhmm," he said nodding. 

"Can you tell me what it is, baby," Zayn asked. 

"Red Light," he giggled. 

"Good job," Louis said. 

Luke looked away from the TV seeing Michael sitting far away from him. He frowned and tugged on his sleeve making Michael come back over and sit next to him.

"Do you enjoy doing this sort of thing," Luke asked slipping his arm around Michael's waist and pulling him close. 

"I've only done it once and it hurt like hell, but I guess I sort of liked it," Michael smiled. 

"You've really done this before?" 

"I've done almost everything." 

"Fisting?" 

"No, fisting just reminds me of puppets, I don't think I'd be into it." 

"Whips and paddles and stuff?" 

"You already know I like pain and that I enjoy being spanked." 

"How about poop stuff?" 

"No. I don't do poop stuff," Michael laughed. 

Luke was really comfortable now. It felt good sitting with Michael like this. If they were watching something a little less sexual and a little more PG-13 they might even look like a normal couple. 

"What about role-playing stuff?" 

"Sometimes."

"Are you embarrassed about any of the tapes you make?"

"I'm actually kind of embarrassed about this one tape that I made." 

"Oh really? What were you doing?"

"Something Ashton convinced me to do. It was super awkward and if you find it please do not watch it." 

"I'm gonna watch it. I have to know what you did." 

"Fine. I'll show you which one it is another time when I'm over here. Just...don't laugh when you watch it." 

"I wont. Promise," he smiled winking at him. 

Louis' arm snaked around Calum and his hand went down to stroke him. Calum moaned and let Zayn lift him off them and help him sink back down. Zayn groaned and Calum was moaning and his eyes were opening and closing slow as if he was in some sort of trance. He was laying back against Louis now and Zayn's hand went to Calum's hair pulling it back so he could get a reaction from him. He moaned and smiled as Louis sucked on his neck. 

"This feels good." 

"Yeah," Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." 

"Does your daddy know you're a slut?" 

Calum shook his head, "daddy doesn't know I like stuff like this. Michael is daddy's slut. I'm just his princess." 

"What do you think he'd do if he saw you like this, taking two cocks at once?" 

"He'd be mad at me. He'd spank me and he wouldn't play with me anymore. He'd replace me," he said pouting. 

"I don't think he'd replace you. I think he'd keep you close. If you were my princess I wouldn't want anyone around you," Louis said. 

"You're really pretty, Kitten. You don't know how bad I've wanted to fuck you," Zayn whispered. 

"You wanted to fuck me?" 

"Yeah. I've wanted to hear you say my name while my cock was in your tight little ass. Do you think you could say my name," he asked letting go of Calum's hair so Calum could ride them. 

"Zayn," he breathed. 

"Louder. I want to hear you say it like it's the last thing you'll ever say," he told him pulling him against his chest.

Calum's lips were at his ear and he was softly panting as Zayn's hands made their way down to his hips to take control of how fast Calum was riding them. 

"Zayn," he moaned. 

"Again." 

"Zayn," he moaned again. 

"Baby, if you want me to cum inside you you're gonna have to get a little bit louder," Zayn laughed. 

"Zayn, please don't stop," he said.

Zayn smiled at Louis who looked impressed. Calum licked a line up Zayn's throat moving to his ear again, "spank me, daddy. I like getting spanked."

"You want him to spank you? Sounds like our Kitten really is a little slut," Louis said grabbing Calum's hip and jerking him off slower.

"I am and I've been really bad. Will you spank me," he asked them both. 

"I think you'd like that too much."

"Please? Spank me, daddy, I need it." 

"Maybe another time, sweetheart," Louis said.

Calum giggled and he kissed his neck. Zayn was shocked at how Calum moved. Sure he had seen slutty Calum, but this was different. This was drunk and slutty Calum. He was dirty and fun and Zayn was shocked to hear him say stuff like this, but he knew he liked hearing it. Calum leaned back against Louis. 

"Don't worry, daddy, I didn't forget you. I want you to cum inside me, I want both of you to cum inside me," he sighed rocking his hips. 

"So you want us to cum in you," Louis asked 

"In me, on me, I don't care," he breathed.

"Really," he asked letting his blue eyes light up with excitement. 

"Yes, so what'll it be, daddy? Do you want to cum in my tight little ass," he asked looking Zayn in the eyes before turning his head to look at Louis, "or do you want to cum in my mouth?"

"I wouldn't mind cumming inside him," Louis said releasing his hold on Calum's cock. 

"I really want to watch him swallow my cum," Zayn said looking at Calum's lips before grabbing his chin. 

Zayn's thumb pulled Calum's lower lip down a little gently getting him to open his mouth a little bigger. Calum was panting and looking up at him. Louis lifts Caum up and they both pull out of him. Louis sits on the end of the bed and lays back letting his legs dangle off the edge. Calum sits down and eases Louis' cock back inside him and looks up at Zayn. He moves his hips at a nice pace. He takes Zayn in his mouth and looks up at him. His hips are rocking back and forth at a medium place and he moans around Zayn's cock.

"Fucking listen to him," Louis says, "moaning with a cock in his mouth. I swear I could fuck him all day." 

"I'm gonna fucking cum if he moans like that again," Zayn said threading his fingers in Calum's hair. 

Calum moans again and lets Zayn push his head down to take more of them. He lets him hold him there and looks up at him while hot cum fills his mouth. When Zayn pulls out he breaths heavily and looks down at the cum that was on his lips. Louis grabbed Calum's hips and held him down before releasing inside him. Calum let out a moan and Louis eased out of him groaning softly. He laid at the end of the bed and Louis stood up and slid his fingers inside Calum. He moaned and Zayn watched his toes curl. 

"Are you gonna cum for him," he asked. 

Calum nodded, "yes." 

Luke was barely paying attention to the two very attractive guys on the screen fingering his very attractive friend. He was more focused on his little red haired cutie passed out laying against him. He smiled watching his chest rise and fall. He listened to the soft snoring and looked back at the TV. 

Calum arched his back off the bed and came hard against his stomach. Louis smiled and kept circling the spot until he was finished. He pulled out his fingers and smiled.

"You did so good, baby," Zayn told him leaning down and giving him a kiss. 

"I did?" 

"Yeah, sweetheart, you were so good for us," Louis said kissing his shoulder. 

He smiled and Louis helped him stand. His legs were a bit wobbly so he picked him up, "You can relax now, baby, daddy's got you." 

"Daddy and I are going to take care of you, Kitten," Zayn smiled walking towards the door. 

The camera cut off and Luke was staring at the blank screen now. Michael shifted in his lap and finally woke up, looked at the screen, and turned to Luke with tired eyes. 

"Is it over? How long was I out," he asked rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't remember. Are you still tired?" 

"Mhmm, now shh, you're really comfortable." 

"Why don't we go sleep in my room?" 

"Luke, I don't do boyfriend stuff, you know that," he said sitting up.

"That's too bad. I've never shared my bed with anyone before." 

"Really? Not even Calum," he asked. 

"Nope. Just me." 

"I guess if it's just once," he told him. 

Luke smiled and stood up leading him to his bedroom. He got underneath the blanket pulling it back so Michael could join him. Michael smiled and crawled next to him. They were facing each other now and Luke's arms slid around him. Michael looked at Luke's arms before staring blankly at Luke's chest. 

"If you don't like any of this you can tell me to stop, I promise I wont do anything you aren't comfortable with." 

Michael looked up at him and kissed him once softly before moving closer and pressing his face into Luke's chest. Luke smiled and pulled the blanket over them before closing his eyes. Michael was going to let him hold him while he slept. Michael was comfortable with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I had to go back and forth a lot and went on vacation with my family, but I finally had a chance to post this. I really hope you liked it. If you want to read anything in particular just let me know. I'll see what I can do. Some of the kinks you have been asking for will be in the next ones so if you're wondering why I haven't wrote them I'm just figuring out where they should be. I'll try to do them all though.


End file.
